1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content display apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a method thereof capable of selecting a channel promptly without difficulty.
2. Description of the Related Art
A content display apparatus of the present invention may display various types of content. As an example of the content display apparatus described below is a broadcast receiving apparatus. The broadcast receiving apparatus such as a television receiver (TV) receives various types of broadcast signal such as that of a terrestrial, cable, or satellite broadcast, and processes the received broadcast signal. The broadcast receiving apparatus displays an image on the basis of the processed broadcast signal. The broadcast signal received by the broadcast receiving apparatus corresponds to one of a plurality of channels. The broadcast receiving apparatus receives a broadcast signal of a channel selected by a user. This process is referred to as a tuning process.
According to a conventional broadcast receiving apparatus, an image of a received channel is displayed on a screen for a user. Then, the user is allowed to change a channel by directly inputting a channel number of a desired channel or by manipulating directional arrow keys on a remote controller.
In the modern broadcast environment, however, where there are hundreds of channels such as digital TV broadcast, cable TV broadcast and the like, it is not easy for a user to select a desired channel promptly. For example, in the case of selecting a channel having a channel number of 267-3, it is cumbersome to enter the numbers and the hyphen one by one. Although some systems may permit selection of the channel 267 followed by selection of the digit 3 using directional arrow keys, this is also cumbersome. Selecting a channel using its name, such as BTV-3, is similarly cumbersome.
Furthermore, the modern broadcast environment presents the user with hundreds of channels from which to choose. This too is encumbering. For example, while viewing a program on a particular channel, a user may wish to select another channel broadcasting a program of the same genre. In this situation, the presence of hundreds of channel choices acts to impede a desired selection and complicates the entry of the desired selection, thereby increasing the time required for channel selection.